Just Another BirdKid?
by PartnersAndCreators
Summary: First Fanfic! Don't read if haven't read Fang! Finally got orginized to add chapters. Sorry I couldn't do it before. RnR please! I guess this is rated T. For now...
1. Chapter 1

**More of ze summar-eh!**

**What happens if a cat joins the flock? Why is Max soft around her? Or atleast, as soft as she can get...**

**The summary sucks, I know. But! Complaining will never get you anywhere! Or was it flattery...?**

**Sorry, Total, you're not mentioned at all...**

**I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

**Max's POV;**

It's been a few days since Fang left, and I've been crying my heart out.

Strangely.

I missed Fang, and 20 years was to long for me. How was I supposed to live without him? But thankfully, I still had the rest of the flock. Everyone was pretty much the same. I guess he felt lonely. Gazzy's like a brother to him, but Fang was his eyes. Most things, he asked Fang about. Like maybe red-headed girls.

It gets so annoying with no darkness and tension around the house and there were no killer smiles. To all Fang's admires, two things;

He is mine, so back off.

Life is way to painful to talk about.

**Max's POV;**

I was thinking of Fang (almost all I ever do), when I heard a slam! At the door. Then, there was silence. Stunned, I walked closer to the door. Opening it slightly, I saw nothing outside. Turning around to go back in, I saw a Fang-like figure at the door step. She looked exactly like Fang; shaggy, silky, midnight hair, cream colored skin, and black clothing. She wore a black t-shirt, a black miniskirt with black leggings, black sandals, a Fang-like leather jacket, and one of those black bracelets that look like a dog collar with spikes. She even wore light, black makeup. She looked pretty Goth, if you ask me. Wow, see if you can say black more then I did in two sentences.

Draping her over my shoulders, I walked her over to the couch.

"What does it look like?" Iggy asked, excited. By now everyone was downstairs.

"_She_ must have a name," I replied, bored. But Iggy's face lit up at the word 'she'. _Excuse me_, sexist piggy.

"She looks _just like Fang_," Nudge breathed.

"Poor thing. She's loosing so much blood," Angel slurred. She was right. Fang #2's arm looked like it wasn't there because of the blood. Note to self; never loose your focus with a girl who looks like your loved one. I ripped up the sofa cover, putting pressure on the girl's arm; I remembered the time when I did the same thing with Fang. Fang, Fang, Fang…

"Pay attention," I heard Gazzy point out. Ooopps….

"There, that should do it," I exclaimed. "Iggy, you don't care where you sleep, right? Good, then please sleep here tonight. If she wakes up, don't let her go. Try and learn from her." Iggy nodded, and that night, fell asleep in a chair near the couch.

**The New Girl's POV; **

It was probably two in the morning, and I slipped off the couch.

'_Walk as lightly as you can,_' I reminded myself, feeling around me. Out of nowhere, a thin but strong arm wrapped me around the waist. I would have jumped in surprise, but the arm kept me grounded.

"Sit….please," an angelic voice sang in my ear. The voice was low, but heavenly.

"Okay," I sang back, moving to the coach. I wanted to please the voice in anyway I could. The boy had now turned on the lights. Brightness filled my eyes.

"I'm Iggy," the voice said as he lowered the lights. "'Scuse me, is this to dim?" he sounded embarrassed.

"No, it's fine," I slurred, imagining what a guy this boy was. "So, Iggy. How old?" I landed in reality, with nothing other to say.

"Uh, 15. Yeah" he said as he sat on the couch. "And you?"

"14," I smiled, feeling his eyes on me.

"Quick! How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"Sorry, checking for any eye damage or blurriness. So how many?" He asked.

"Um, I'm blind."

"Come again? You can't see anything?" Iggy laughed "I don't believe it! To actually think I wound find someone just like me!"

"Exactly how I feel now," I grinned. My hand brushed Iggy's; he felt embarrassed. I could feel people's feelings. Based on that, I could find out what exactly they were thinking. I noticed Iggy wondering how gorgeous I might be. I firmly kept my hand on his. I stood up, still holding Iggy's hand. He stood up with me. "What's wrong?"

"Here," I stumbled with his hand, dropped it, and took off my shirt so my back was bare. Slowly, I picked up Iggy's hand and placed it on my back so he could feel my...

"Wings,"

**Iggy's POV;**

My hand didn't leave her back.

"This is crazy! First I find out your blind, and now this! Crap!" I rubbed her in between her wings. I pressed her skin, playing with her bra strap.

"Iggy?"

"Yeah?"

"'Name's Selina,"

"Nice name," I didn't know what to say other then that.

"Thanks, but call me Cat," she tapped my hand, I untangled his fingers from her strap, and I heard her shrug her shirt back on.

"Cat. Why?"

"People…relate me to a cat. Like a black cat." She hissed, and that made me smile. Cat threw herself on the couch. I looked down in her direction, couldn't see her, and asked, "Want anything to drink?"

"Yeah, maybe warm milk. Thanks," I shrugged. I enjoyed Cat. She had given me a warm squeeze, a soft touch, and didn't pull away when I twisted her bra strap. I laughed, scolding myself for being this way. As soon as Cat got her milk, she inched closer to me and I draped a hand across her shoulder. After draining her milk, she fell asleep in my arms.

* * *

**My friends have been supportive, which includes Artie & Kat(check out my profile), and I hope you're just as. Review please! Thx!**

**I less then 3 all of you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Max's POV;**

As I walked downstairs, I didn't smell any breakfast. That's because Iggy and the new girl were sucking each others face off in a deep kiss. I sneaked up behind the couch, 'cause they didn't care about their surroundings. "_What _are you doing?" Jumping up behind the couch and both of them almost fell off.

"Hang on, Cat." Iggy looked angry.

"You have to learn from her, not... fall in love!"

"I could earn her trust that way!" Iggy hissed.

"But did you learn anything?"

"Ya, show her Cat." Somehow, the girl had heard this whole conversation. Blushing, I watched as the girl slowly shrugged her back, and bam! Hugh, black, Fang-like wings. She looked _amazing_. She was gorgeous. Man, if Iggy could see...

"Well, then what's your name?" I asked.

"Selina, but you can call me Cat, like Iggy just called me," she blushed as she mentioned Iggy's name

"Alright, _Cat_, what else ya got?"

"Um, cat-like instincts. Oh ya, and when I touch someone, I can sense emotion. Based on that I can hear what they are thinking." '_Great,_' I thought '_another mind reader'_ Cat continued "People think I can sing, and play a mean harmonica." She smiled wickedly.

"Fang!" I blurted "Do you know Fang?"

"Do you know where my brother is?" She gulped, squeezing Iggy's hand. I could see she was trying not to cry.

"I was hoping you would know. Wait, your brother?" I asked cautiously. By now, Iggy was hugging her, and she nodded in his chest.

"All the more reason to look for him," I wasn't as surprised as I would be. I mean she was pretty tall for her age, thin, dark, and Fang-like features.

"He would kill both of us," Cat whispered. "He leaves me notes all the time." She gave me a weak smile. "I know how you love each other, and everything in between. Max." And that was it. I hugged her as hard as I could without suffocating her and she laughed. I realized a lot about her; her charming personality was definitely one. But there was something Iggy could relate to. She was blind.

**Max's POV;**

I'll make pancakes!" Nearly bumping into Iggy, Cat rushed into the kitchen.

"Sorry, no mix." I shook my head.

"I never said anything about mix. Do you have flour?"

In the end, Cat made pancakes for everyone. It was pretty funny, 'cause they were great. And just like old times, when Gazzy got up, we heard a loud 'Ppppfffhht!' and we all ducked for cover. Ig and Cat were laughing hysterically in each others shirts. Too bad I couldn't hear a 'I'm_ done'_

**Angel's POV;**

Max didn't want Cat sleeping on the couch, so she offered her room. Cat refused, said she only trusted Iggy, and ran in his room, occupying Fang's bed.

During the middle of the night, I sneaked into Iggy's room.

"Sorry, Iggy." I whispered. The room filled with a 'click, click' of a gun. Nudge probably heard it, and rushed into the room.

"What the hell are you doing? Max!" Nudge yelled. Iggy also growled at me.

"Get Max and I'll kill her." I answered sweetly. "Although I was going to do that anyway..." Just then, Max emerged out of her room.

"What's going on?" Max eyes popped open. "Angel?"

"Kill her, and you go down too!" Iggy shouted at me.

"She knows _waaay_ too much." I explained. "And she led white-coats here,"

**Max's POV; **

Is this true?" Iggy asked, upset.

"No... It's not." Angel had let Cat go, and she was hanging on to Iggy for dear life. "Look, Angel, I don't know what you want from me, but..." Suddentaly, I heard Flyboys smash through the door.

"I told you! Told you!" Angel screamed at me.

"You are _soo _dead!" Iggy shrugged Cat off and she lost her balance and fell off the bed. "I thought I could trust you! And…" Iggy couldn't finish his sentence. Humongous Flyboys came and caught all of us. Iggy looked too defeated to care. All I heard after that,

"Surprised to see me?"

**Cat's POV; **

Dr. Chu," Max grinned her teeth. We were at the School. It smelled the same way it used to. Chemicals. All I smelled. All in those cages. Tight, stupid cages.

"So, Cat what is your wish?" Wondering why he was asking me that? I would. I had to find these guys for Dr. Chu. Then I get whatever I want. It sounded too easy. _Waaay_ too easy. But I'll try.

"Yah, hold on." I turned. "Iggy? You still want to see?" Of course, no response. I touched his hand carefully. "Yah, give him sight. If anything goes wrong…uh, go throw yourself off Mount Everest." I couldn't think of anything else. What the hey.

"How 'bout you do that now?" Max muttered from my right.

"Yes, of course." Dr. Chu didn't hear Max's comment, or he just ignored her. "Come here, son." Thankfully, Iggy didn't struggle. _"God, please watch over Iggy,"_ I thought silently. And I waited.

**Cat's POV;**

It was night when I noticed Iggy was back. He'd been so silent.

"Iggy! Iggy, can you see?"

"Yeah, but I now wish I couldn't,"

"Huh?" I had upset him. That's the last thing I wanted. I got scared.

"'Cause, when I look to my right, I see a traitor." In frustration, he snapped his head to the right.

"Ig?" I purred. My cheeks burned. I felt his eyes focused on me.

"I, uh, I..." Iggy stammered.

"Gross," I heard Gazzy mutter. I started to bubble. _"Thank God," _I thought. "_That Iggy's operation was a success,"_ Nudge, Max, and Angel woke up.

"Is Iggy alive? Is he okay? Can he see?" Max panicked.

"Yes, yes and yes"

"Oh God, thank you," Nudge whispered. I almost squealed when Iggy slipped his hand on mine. Almost out of nowhere, a voice boomed.

"Hey you! Orders from the Boss! Get out of the cage! There's a new subject, and he needs a new home!" The man pushed Iggy into my cage. Iggy fell on top of me. I could feel his hot breath on my skin. He slid to my right.

"Selina?" It was a deep voice and only one person would _dare_ call me by my real name.

"Fang!" I yelled. He reached out and stroked my hair.

"Wow, you guys look scary identical," Iggy pointed out slowly.

"Man, Iggy," Fang breathed. I blushed, remembering the cheesy insult. Max finally spoke.

"Fang, you_ idiot_! You left without telling us where you went!"

"Max, it's for your own good,"

"And, how?"

"Dylan was right. Where is he?"

"Don't ever leave _again_!"

"Sleep, all of you!" Iggy ordered. Lowering his voice, he added, "In the morning, we forget all of this." I hoped Iggy didn't feel how stiff I was, but I think he did. 'Cause he slipped a hand in the back of my shirt and rubbed my back. And I thought of what a miracle today was; Fang was back, Iggy's sight.

"Ig, I'm sorry,"

"For what?"

"Everything" and he answered back with a sweet hug. When he moved away, he wiped my hair out of my face.

"All is forgiven," He draped a hand around me, and we both fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, this chappie is a little confusing. But keep reading and you'll see!**

**

* * *

****Cat's POV;**

I woke up to a loud 'God, danm it!' Fang was gone.

"He'll be back," but we both knew he was never going to come back. Dr. Chu emerged from the dark.

"Need anything, Cat?" He asked, with a smile in his voice. I hesitated.

"Yah, you said you would give me anything. So how 'bout this. Let us go!" To my surprise, Chu started popping locks.

"Go. Leave, scram!" He yelled. Iggy took my hand and ran. Max was behind us, calling Gazzy, Angel and Nudge.

"I'm staying here," I heard Angel say. I heard Max hesitate, the run after us.

**Cat's POV;**

I felt clean after my shower. When I was done, Iggy went in. So, Gazzy taught me about bombs and such. I had heard from him that Ig had a mean poker face. I smiled, trying to imagine him like that. I frowned at my efforts.

Max, that poor thing, stayed in her room, crying about Fang. I asked if I could come in, and regretted immediately.

Iggy also took me out for dinner (after leaving a _hugh_ dinner for Max, Gazzy, and Nudge. He says that Max _sucks_ at cooking). I didn't want to go back home. He was just too sweet. And we came back late, just like I wanted. Leaving me with nothing to say, I charged up the stairs (trying not to slip) to change.

After a while, I came back to Iggy's room.

"Hey," He whispered. "Aren't those my cloths?" I laughed, and sat down next to him. He called me over. I was sitting right next to Iggy on my knees, looking down (or, my eyes were pointed in his direction) at him and me thanking him.

"For what?" he asked, impatiently.

"For taking me out to dinner."

"No problem," I sighed at Iggy's answer. He was such a nice guy, and I had nothing to offer back. I was just a cat.

"Good night," I muttered, and crawled into my bed.

"'Night," he ruffled my hair. I yawned loudly, enough to make Iggy chuckle. I tried to smile back, but then shivered. "What's wrong?" He asked softly.

"Nothing" I yawned and curled up. "It's just cold." Then I heard a shuffle of blankets and Iggy's breathe on my face.

"Is that okay?" Iggy whispered into my ear. I nodded quickly, not wanting him to leave. I fell asleep, not knowing what was to come.

_B__ack at the School. I opened my eyes, and sudden brightness filled my eyes. They adjusted quickly, and I saw a plain, white ceiling. Wait. I could see? I smiled to my self. Iggy, Max, Angel. It was all a dream. A dream where I was some mutant, blind kid in her teens. I tried to sit up, but my hands were bound to the bed. I frowned immediately. 2 men in white coats stood over me, smiling. _

"_Don't worry" One started "It's gonna be alright." Then I remembered a scream, then a piercing pain run through my body, and everything… went… away…_

Gasping, I sat up.

"Cat?" Iggy moaned sleepily next to me. I realized I was clutching his shirt.

"Sorry," I winced, letting go of him.

"What happened? Are you okay?" He hugged me.

"Just…just a bad d…dream, that's a…all" I stammered. I heard him sigh and slip back into the covers.

"If anything goes wrong, just tell me" He yawned. I fell back so my head hit the pillow. _Distant memories. Before everything went wrong. _I thought of Max, Fang and Iggy. _No, nothing's wrong. I can't ask for too much. But right now I have a group of people who are just like me. Tall, winged freaks. _Something in my head bothered me. _No, not freaks. Works of art. _I started my own argument. _I'm a blind freak. Nobody wants a freak, much less a blind freak. _Iggy turned, which quickly ended my debate. My eyes suddenly felt droopy. _Sleep, that's what I need. _And of course. What did I do? I fell asleep, hoping nothing would bother me anymore.

* * *

**See? Confusing right? But, like I said, read on, peeps. Reviews are appreciated. PLEASE REVIEW! *evil grin* Or I'll have Artie roll over you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Max's POV;**

When I walked into Iggy's room, Cat was sitting on the end of the bed, a hand on Iggy's foot, waiting for him to wake up. She looked a little sad.

"Hey Cat. Alright?" I asked. She looked up, her cloudy eyes filled with tears.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She wiped her eyes. She carefully got up and passed me. I walked after her. "Do you have a phone?" She asked

"People could track us with it" I explained

"Right… Okay thanks" She smiled sadly, and then pulled out a cell.

"What are you doing?" I yelled. She held up a hand. I left her alone and I saw Iggy walk down the stairs. "Ig, do you have any idea what this is about?" I asked him. He shook his head and we both glanced at Cat. I glided over to her. "Cat?"

"Hold on, it's Max" she said into the speaker. My eyes widened. What was that blind idiot up to? "Yeah Max?"

"W…who are you t…talking to?" I stammered.

"N…nobody" She stammered back.

"Who?" I pressed. If she was back with the coats…

"Max, I really don't think-"

"Who?" I said angrily. She broke down. Iggy put a hand on my shoulder.

"Fang!" She winced.

"What's Fang got to do with t-?" I started, but then stopped. It was impossible. Cat couldn't possibly… "You have communication with Fang and I didn't know about it?" I was screaming. Simply losing it. I grabbed the phone away from a shocked Cat.

"Fang?" I said in my sweetest voice, trying to keep my cool.

"Uh…Max? Max, please get off the phone."

"Fang listen to me. I want you to meet me at the cliff. The one with the eagles. Remember?"

"I remember, but…I don't think it's-"

"Please sweetheart?"

"Max, this doesn't suit you."

"Fang…" I growled

"Okay. Cliff. Eagles. Got it." Fang sighed and hung up the phone. I smiled.

"Max. I really think you shouldn't have done that." Cat tittered.

"Who cares what you think?" I rolled my eyes and tossed the phone

"Max!" Iggy warned. I scoffed while Cat dived for it

"It's just a phone." He growled at my answer.

"No, I mean Cat. She can't take insults as well as you can." His sneer was worst then his option in sides. I glared at Cat, which didn't do much. She sat on the couch, looking a bit hurt. I decided to ask Iggy a simple question.

"Whose side are you on?" I turned away from him

"Right now, Cat's." I watched him out of the corner of my eye sit down next to Cat, drape an arm around her, and telling her something in her ear. She suddenly developed a strange interest in her fingers. If she could see them.

'_Max' _Oh great. The Voice was back. '_Max, listen to Iggy. He's right. You need to understand that Cat has been left in a cage and never been talked to before she fell on your doorstep. She's not as strong as you._' I tried to ignore it. Someone tapped on my shoulder. I turned and it was Cat.

"What?" I snarled.

"I… just wanted to say sorry." Cat said innocently. I wanted to believe her. Follow her. Let her decide what I did. She sighed. "I'm a bit like Angel. I influence people without wanting to…" I gasped.

'_There Max. I told you. Just give the poor girl a chance!_' I clutched my head.

"YOU ARE SO ANNOYING! WHY DON'T YOU BOTHER SOMEONE ELSE?" I screamed.

"MAX!" Iggy yelled when Cat flinched. It took me awhile to realize what I did, and why. I was stressed. If Fang was gonna come… Too many things were going on in my head. I had hit her. I backed up slowly, and then ran outside, not sure what exactly happened…

_**Iggy's POV**__**;**_

I creped out of the bathroom and saw Cat on my bed, looking out the window. It was open, and I guess she liked the wind.

"Cat?" I put a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head toward me. "Are you okay?" She stood on the bed and stretched.

"I feel like flying." She answered, looking down at me.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked. She fell on the bed

"Surprise me." She smiled. I suddenly knew where to go. "Do you have one?" She asked.

"Yeah, come on." I said. She pulled the window up more and jumped out. I watched so I knew that she didn't fall. She didn't. I jumped out behind her, caught up with her, and gently tugged on her shirt. "How are you gonna follow me?" Cat shrugged.

"The way you followed the Flock." I started to fly faster, and then checked if Cat was behind me. I flew, and then checked. Flew then checked.

When I landed with Cat, I realized she was making faces at me.

"Cat…" I shook my head. She hugged me and laughed.

"Where are we?" She asked, looking around. I smiled and placed her hand on my mouth. She smiled back. We were at the cliff with the eagles, the one where the Flock and I felt the most comfortable. She sat down and I followed. I held her close and let her put her head on my shoulder. I felt her shaking.

"C…Cat. Are you okay?" I stammered.

"I'm gonna miss you," she muttered.

"Cat! You're not going anywhere!"

"I'm never gonna see you again," Cat continued crying.

"Yes you are! Cat, what's gotten into you?" I held her tighter. She looked up, her eyes red. She turned her head so that I was facing the back of her head. She moved her hair away so I could see the back of her neck. "No," I muttered. "Cat, please tell me this is a joke! What's with the frinkin' expiration dates?" She patted my chest.

"Iggy, please." I held her closer and cried. Cat stood up tall. This was my last chance. I kissed her slightly. She pulled me back down into an open mouth kiss. I couldn't tell how long it lasted, but it was nice feeling her breath on my face. I kept her close. She went still and cold. I cried even harder. Was that the end of my bright side?


	5. Chapter 5

**HEEEEEYYYY GUYS~  
Miss me? I know you did.  
Sorry it took sooo long, but I'm finally done :3**

**ENJOY!**

Iggy's POV

I stood there, staring at Cat's body, hoping she had just fainted. I wanted her to twitch slightly, show some sign she was still there.

I heard a soft fluttering of wings and turned around. Fang stared at me, looking worried.

"She's dead?"

"You knew?"

He nodded. "Of course."

I glared at him. He smirked, making me growl. "What am I going to tell everyone?"

"She disappeared. What else?"

/3 years later/

Carson's POV.

The soft rain sent my nose to heaven. All I could smell was clementine... Until someone came running into me.

"Man, watch it-!" I held my head when I fell back on the seat of my pants.

"Um... I'm sorry!" The voice smelled like lavender and sounded shy. I looked over. A slender girl was drenched and was sitting on her butt too. I got up and helped her. "No, it's okay, it's my fault. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," For some reason, she didn't look at me, but over my shoulder.

"Hey, do you need help getting anywhere? I could drive you,"

"My brother told me to never take rides from strangers," she replied flatly. I laughed, but her expression stayed the same. Then she cracked a smile too. "No, but its okay, I know what I'm doing. Thanks though," She started to walk away from me, but I took out my gun. She stopped and looked back.

"Get in the car and don't argue with me. Otherwise Iggy's dead!"

"How do you-"

"Get in the car!" She stumble towards it, opened the door, and got in.

What an idiot.

"I found her. She's a freak."

"Good..." The monitor growled. "I take it you gained the girl's trust?"

"Yes... But..."

"But?"

"She refuses to tell me the others are,"

"Well, /duh/! Her precious boyfriend is at stake!"

"Wait, that's it!"

"What, her boyfriend?"

"Yes! What if, somehow, we erased the boy from her memory? Then she might tell us!"

"Can you do that?" I nodded. "Brilliant! You're amazing, Omega!"

"I try," I smiled.

Cat's POV

Getting rid of Iggy? No way! I ran in a random direction, jumping up and spreading my wings, when someone grabbed my ankle. I turned and struggled, thinking fast and kicking his face. The guy swore as I climbed higher into the sky. Suddenly, I something high-pitched fly near my ear. A dog whistle. I gasped when I realized the thing sent my head burning. I dropped quickly and was caught by someone.

"Sorry I had to do that, _Catherine_." Carson held me tighter. I screamed.

My last thought?

Iggy.

I woke up to bright lights and test tubes. I grinned as I realized that the tubes were actually there.

"Cat!" A tall strawberry blonde came running into the room. "Get up, damn it!"

"I can see!" I declared happily.

"Look, I'm Jake, Iggy's brother."

"Who's Iggy?" I asked calmly.

"Shit," The man took my arm and dragged me off the table. He pushed me into a cage and I struggled, but he whispered words of reassurance. I calmed until a lady kicked the bars. I flinched and felt the man do the same.

He took me outside and opened the cage, letting me into a car. I was about to ask him where he was taking me, but he interrupted me.

"Do you remember anybody?"

"Like who?" I shrugged. "My brother, Max, Angel, Gazzy, Nudge?"

He nodded. "Good. Anybody else?"

"Carson," I shivered.

"That's it?"

I nodded. "Am I supposed to remember something?"

"Cat, they erased your memory, didn't they?"

"I- I don't know."

"Of course, why'm I asking you?" Jake frowned. "Cat, look. You're like a computer. People programmed you with an advanced chip planted in your brain. They can take away and give you memories. They didn't like the fact I chose you to be with my brother. Though, you should remember something, you still have a brain, right?"

"That's a lot to process. I'm sorry,"

"I'm taking you there. I think you'll like him." He smiled knowingly.

When we got there, a blonde girl opened the door.

"Hey Max," Jake waved slightly. Her eyes grew wide and she pulled me inside, slamming the door on Jake.

"IGGY!" She screamed. A tall strawberry blonde walked down the stairs. He wore a straight face, a hint of anger in his blue eyes.

"Come on, you cou-" When he saw me, he just kinda stood there. I stumbled back, memories of my first love all coming back to me. Jake was right. I stared at him, remembering his last words to me before I left him.

"Really? You guys haven't seen each other in 3 years, and you just stand there. Kiss or something!" He walked over calmly, took me in his arms and kissed me softly. I swooned, gripping his shirt tightly. I felt a bit out of place to be there, but it all felt familiar. I pushed away.

"Weren't you dead?" He snarled in my ear. I gulped, taking a fistful of his shirt in my hands.

"I'm sorry," I whispered back, looking back up at him.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Cat." I went to go kiss him again, but he turned and walked away back upstairs. I looked over at Max. She looked back, confused. Ignoring her, I ran up after him, calling him. He was about to slam the door on me, but I pushed against the door. He fought back and growled.

"Iggy!" I pushed hard, then realizing he had let go. I fell on my face, listening to him laugh. I got up and shoved him away as he watched me with blue eyes.

"Sorry," He muttered, wrapping his hand around my wrist. I blushed, letting him take me in his arms again. He buried his face in my neck, whispering to me.

"Cat, what the hell was that, when you faked your death?"

"Ig-"

"Whatever, it doesn't matter. Because you're here now. So shut up, cause I'm sorry," He kissed me again, then rocked me slightly. I sighed slowly, pushing away slightly. Suddenly, I started smirking. Those lame scientists can't take away anything from me or my memory. Especially Iggy.

He licked my ear and I pressed against him. He had changed. He didn't have that same, sweet innocence in his expression. He seemed hungry for something, but what it was, I didn't know.

He hugged me again, tightly. I tried to get out, but he just hissed in my ear. "This is to make up for the time I had to wait. I still don't understand why you're alive-"

"-But you shouldn't be talking so much and should just enjoy it," I finished for him. Honestly, I didn't know either. I felt Iggy lean against me, his harsh breath slow down. _"Shit," _I blushed, pushing him to his bed. He shifted, grabbing my wrist and turning towards me. "No, go to sleep," I ran a hand through his hair as he smiled.

"I've spent so many nights lately, thinking you would come back." He yawned, but wouldn't let go of me. I crawled to his side, smiling sheepishly. _"I think, that's enough for one night. I love you,"_

**Now, you know what to do.**

**REVIEW!**

**~Shay Ride~**


	6. So As You Know Author's Note

So, as you know.

FAN FICTION IS A BUTT AND NOT THE COOL KIND.

TAKING OFF SMUT

YOU KNOW YOU JUST LOST HALF YOUR SPONSERS.

I THOUGHT YOU WERE COOL.

GUESS NOT.

BAN ME IF YOU WANT.

CAUSE ON TUMBLR.

I CAN.

DO WHAT I WANNA

DO.

SO SCREW

YOU FF.

TUMBLR URL:

.com


End file.
